


I hate you so much

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Даллас - капо, Хокстон же обыкновенный солдат.





	

Порой Нейтану казалось, что это безумие. И сама ситуация в целом, и конкретные детали — не шибко важно, все играло свою незамысловатую роль в сем спектакле абсурда и сумасшествия с привкусом крепкого британского чая и отзвоном шеффилдского акцента.

В конце концов он был капо, тот же — обыкновенным солдатом. Что в них общего, хей? Пожалуй, беда была как раз в том, что общего не было. Вообще. Этот парень — он шторм, вкус соли на обветренных губах, и его нрав — вольный ветер. Такой не взять сетью, не захватить ладонями, даже если очень постараться. Его можно лишь пропустить сквозь пальцы, прикрыть глаза, ощущая легкие прикосновения и флирт, толще которого лишь кошелек подкупленного детектива по имени Драган. Можно ощутить, но не поймать. Не заточить в клетку, сколь бы много золота ты в неё не вложил.

Все из этого казалось безумством, излишеством: и общение наедине чуть дольше, чем того требовали любые возможные и невозможные правила; и переглядки в секунды, когда все могло пойти наперекосяк. Нейтан помнил прекрасно, как однажды чуть не сорвалась сделка — оказалось, третья семья решила вмешаться, подставить их и высветить в дурном свете. Были выстрелы и кровь, много-много крови. Хоксворт тогда, хах, чуть ли не в ад нырнул с головой, за шкирку оттягивая Стилла — и это было странно. Невыносимо странно. Хотя бы потому, что Джим не выглядел благонадежным, давайте будем честными. Не казался тем самым сукиным сыном, на которого можно было положиться, на чьем плече поплакаться, все в этом духе. Он скорее напоминал наймита, что продаст твою шкуру первому же попавшемуся уродцу, что предложит за неё на половину медяка больше, чем остальные, и, тем не менее, Даллас делал это. Пропускал мимо ушей чужие подколки, явный флирт, переходящий все рамки. Старался держать себя в руках, не кормить чужое безумие с рук, приручая, но выходило дурно.

Потому что, если честно, Джим Хоксворт — огонь.

— Я ненавижу тебя, знаешь?

И сжимая чужие бёдра сквозь неприлично узкие брюки, едва не задыхаясь в жарком поцелуе, Нейтан признавал перед самим собой — он не против обжечься.


End file.
